<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too short of a moment by djxrxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553198">too short of a moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn'>djxrxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Other, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(gender neutral reader) // Work’s been pretty stressful, but your favorite cowboy is there to take you for a drive to get your mind off of things!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You, Jack Daniels/You, Jack Daniels/reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too short of a moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i posted this drabble on tumblr recently! i wanted to take a crack at whiskey, but i didn't really want to jump into a huge fic just yet. i definitely want to write for him again though!! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Whiskey’s voice was almost as loud as the radio, an old country song blasting through the cab of the truck. He tapped one hand on the steering wheel, the other gesturing wildly, pointing and waving around as he danced to the song. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’know you’re supposed to sing along to the music, right, honey?” Jack sang out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know the song!” You giggled, a smile finally appearing on your face. “You’re singing for the both of us, cowboy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, there’s that pretty smile,” he said, poking at your cheeks, “I was startin’ to think I wouldn’t see it tonight — I missed it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let out a small breath. “Yeah… I missed having a reason to smile at work, especially when it’s been so… <em>shit</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack had found you at your desk, going through the last little bit of paperwork that had been assigned to you. You hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks - back to back missions for Jack and back to back days of endless paperwork for the field agents for you left no time to even get a phone call out to each other. Without Jack hanging out around your desk, things had been dreary. There was no friendly senior agent to keep you company through the dregs of a nine-to-five job.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whiskey all but skipped over to you when he finally been able to come back to HQ. He had missed you. Hell, you were all Jack had thought about while he was away on assignment. He couldn’t wait to get back to you, couldn’t wait to see you smile at him from across the room, laugh at whatever dumb joke he could conjure up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you were hunched over your work, rubbing at your temples. The bags under your eyes told him that you hadn’t been sleeping. Jack wondered how much work you had been unfairly given to stay that late at the offices. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had tucked a stray hair behind your ear, said your name oh so softly, barely louder than a gentle hum. “Angel, I think you should take a break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t even argue with him — just quietly tidied up a few loose pieces of paper, moved a few notes to a drawer, and followed Whiskey to his truck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You already felt better — Whiskey was so warm, so good. Everything about him was bright, like staring at the damn sun. Even just being around him lifted up your mood, made it easier to breath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know it’s rough now, sugar,” Jack said over the music. “But you always pull through, this ain’t no different.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You paused for a minute before you leaned over the center console to plant a kiss on the cowboy’s cheek. His dark eyes twinkled at you as you settled back down in your seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, darling,” he cooed. “What was that for?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve always been good to me, even when I wasn’t on your radar,” you said, tugging at your hands. You were nervous to bring it up, but you were slightly curious about why Whiskey was so fond of you. You were smart enough to know that an agent like Jack wouldn’t want to </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Radar?” He shook his head. “What’d that mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y’know, when I wasn’t really anyone to you,” you shrugged. “When I was just a stranger.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aw, pumpkin...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack remembered, actually, when you were just another face at Statesman. Your records as a new recruit were impressive, but nothing that hadn’t been seen before. Maybe it was how steady your numbers were on field missions, or how you always managed to get through the endless mountains of paperwork after you had been transferred to Logistics. But Jack soon found himself purposely bumping into you, and missing you on missions when he couldn’t steal you away to assist him. He didn’t even remember officially introducing himself or an official first meeting - the two of you melded together, amalgamating and fusing until neither of you could remember a time when you weren’t extremely close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well... maybe you’re not a stranger anymore,” he grinned, “But I thought your aim would be better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My aim?” A small smile crawled over your face - where was he going with this? “What are you talking about, cowboy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You missed,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Bronco didn’t stop as Whiskey leaned over, one hand snaking out to pull your face against his - it didn’t even slow down as Jack kissed you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wanted to stay in that moment longer than you did - the radio blaring with a tune you didn’t recognize, the Bronco rolling down a dirt road, and Jack’s warm lips against yours. Everything that had been tiring or too much melted away, leaving something lovely and so utterly <em>Whiskey</em> in its absence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then you remembered you were fucking <em>driving</em> when the Bronco started to swerve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hissed out his name as you shoved him back into place, but you couldn’t hold back the giggle that accompanied it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes on the rode, cowboy,” you reminded him, breathlessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack quickly adjusted the wheel, steering the truck back on path. He glanced back at you, his own breath gone from his lungs as he gave you a soft smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eyes on the road.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>